A Familiar Face
by Fifteen Minutes Old
Summary: She feared everyday that Violet would come back and blow her life apart." It's been two years since Lucas called Addison 'mama' and Violet is yet to return, but a part of them knew she would always come back. Sequal to oneshot "A New Word." PADDISON.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the sequal to my oneshot "A New Word", you will probably need to read that one first.

Set about two years after the one shot.

Summary: Violet returns after two and a half years after going to touch monkeys, and finds life has moved on far more without her than she had anticipated.

PADDISON obviously....and I am partial to a bit of Addie/Pete with Lucas. It is just far too cute.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Pete groaned as the alarm clock woke him up. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and leaned over Addison to turn it off, before settling back into bed. He looked down at her, her eyes were still closed but he could tell she was awake.

"I hate Mondays." She groaned, rolling into his side. He put his arms around her and nodded in agreement- just like he did every Monday. He smiled as he thought about the routine they had found themselves in. Who would have thought two and a half years ago when she said that she could love him too this is where they would end up? She finally opened her eyes when the snooze on the alarm went off. "I should go wake him up- he hates Day Care." She stretched and tried to roll out of his embrace- he just held on tighter. "Pete. Let go." She scolded, smiling the whole time.

"Why?" He asked petulantly.

"Because, we both have very busy schedules this morning and Lucas needs to get to Day Care." He relented and let her go. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe, he did the same on his side of the bed. Before she could leave the room he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, and so she could not protest he kissed her which she returned. When they pulled away she bit her lip and looked at him. "You get in the shower. I'll wake him up." She kissed him briefly before leaving their bedroom. He smiled to himself as he walked into their ensuite, he really did love their morning routines.

* * *

Addison left their bedroom and walked down the hall to Lucas's room. Things had changed a lot over the last two years. By the time it was Lucas's first birthday her and Pete were a fully-fledged couple. They threw him a party at her house- because it was closer to everyone else's and Lucas liked the beach. It wasn't too long after that when Pete and Lucas had moved in with her, which had been his decision because if he was honest Pete preferred her house over his old one. She smiled as she opened the door quietly to see the three year old boy sleeping soundly in his bed. It had been his third birthday the week before- Addison could not believe how quickly time had gone. She moved over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Wake up sleepy-head."She said softly, shaking him slightly. He frowned and made a protesting noise.

"Too early." He mumbled.

"I know sweetie but me and daddy need to go to work." She rubbed his back; he opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. "And you need to go to Day Care." He instantly closed his eyes again.

"It's only for the morning. At lunch time I'll come get you and you can play in my office if you want." His eyes opened again and he smiled at her. The boy certainly knew how to play her. "Come on then- breakfast time." She pulled the covers back from him and he sat up. She moved from off his bed and expected him to stand next to her.

"Mummy can you carry me downstairs?" He smiled cheekily at her. Addison remembered the first time he had called her that- she had freaked out a little. She had suddenly felt guilty for depriving him of his real mother- who was still to return to LA. Pete had calmed her down, telling her that she was more of a mother to him than his biological one was. After that it made her smile every time he called her mummy and whilst everyday she wished it was the complete truth, she knew that he was his mum minus the biological side of things. She loved him like a mother and feared everyday that Violet would come back and blow her life apart.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"As long as you don't tell daddy, he'll be jealous." She picked the boy up from his bed and carried him downstairs.

* * *

Pete strapped Lucas- who was still causing a fuss- into his car seat in the back of the car. He was like this every Monday when he went to day-care, apparently when he spent an entire weekend with his parents he seemed to forget what happened five mornings a week. Pete liked the fact that they would spend most weekends as a family, apart from the odd time Addison had a surgery. He finally managed to get the child strapped in and closed the car door, as he did so he saw his wife leave their house in a rush, walking quickly towards the car.

"Sorry." She said as she got in to the passenger seat of the car. "Hair emergency." Pete smiled at her, not mentioning the fact that she was late every Monday. He wasn't even sure it counted as being late anymore, just a new time to get ready, but he didn't say anything because it was just another part of their morning routine. They drove to Lucas's day care, which was only a five minutes drive from the practice. "Back in a minute." She told him, as she kissed him quickly on the cheek she got out of the car. She got Lucas out of the back and carried him into the day care, knowing it would take a lot less time than convincing him to walk there.

* * *

Addison put her head in her hands as she looked over her paper work; it had been a very long morning. She had found over the last couple of years that being the director of the practice whilst being someone's pseudo mother was a lot of work, not to mention the increasing amount of surgeries that had been thrown her way. She fiddled with her wedding rings and smiled to herself. Her and Pete had been married for six months now, it hadn't been as lavish as her first one- which she had put so much effort in to for it to only end in disaster. She looked to the wedding photos on her desk and smiled wider. She had one of the wedding party- which had included Sam and Cooper as best men (Pete had said he couldn't decide); Naomi, Charlotte, Maya and Amelia as bridesmaids and Archer- who had given her away.

The second photo was of just her and Pete, it had been taken as he whispered something particularly rude in her ear as the photographer was clicking the button. She had scolded him at the time, but it had turned out to be her favourite photo- they had their arms around each other and were both facing the camera, but she was laughing and he had a mischievous grin on his face. The third photo was of her, Pete and Lucas. She was holding Lucas, who was resting on her hip and Pete had his arms around her. Whenever patients saw the photo they commented how much the toddler looked like his father, but had her smile. When they said this she always remembered what Pete had said all those years ago in the park._ People see what they want to see._ It was true to an extent, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the obvious streaks of Violet in Lucas's features despite him looking primarily like Pete. It was times like that Addison knew she would give anything to be Lucas's biological mother.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at her computer screen and tried to finish making sense of the practice's accounts. She jumped a little bit when she heard a knock at her door; she rubbed the bridge of her nose before calling out.

"Come in." She didn't even look up to the door, or to who had walked in to her office.

"Addison." She froze as a familiar voice filled her office. She looked up.

"Violet."

* * *

So what do you think?

There will be a few chapters in this story- not sure how many yet.

Please Review :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x

P.S I am thinking of doing an AU Paddison soonish so look out for it :)

P.S.S If you like this read my other stories like "Headlights on Dark Roads" and review, shameless plugging I know... :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... so first off I am SOO very sorry about how long its taken me to do this. **

**It's a combination of a lot of things- I won't bore you with the details of my complicated life. Along with total writers block.**

**I'll update sooner next time I promise!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"_Come in." She didn't even look up to the door, or to who had walked in to her office._

"_Addison." She froze as a familiar voice filled her office. She looked up. _

"Violet." Addison stared at the woman in shock, after a few seconds she realised that her mouth was open slightly and she closed it whilst averting her gaze from Violet. She cleared her throat and looked up again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back." Violet replied, as if it was obvious. Addison still said nothing else, her eyes still relatively wide in shock. Violet smiled nervously and sat in the chair opposite her. "I know I've been away for a long time but I..." she paused and composed herself. Addison was still staring at her and it was making her feel quite uncomfortable. "...I needed to be. I touched monkeys and I got better, now I want my life back." Addison's eyes widened further if possible.

"Are you asking me for your job back?" Violet nodded at her question. "It's been over two years Violet, all your patients have moved on- your absence has cost the practice money." Violet looked down at her lap, Addison sighed. "We will have to have a meeting with everyone to see what they think. This is a decision to be made by the practice as a whole." Violet looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Addison." They sat in awkward silence for a few more seconds. Violet studied the woman opposite her. Despite Addison's obvious shock at her return, Violet's years as a psychiatrist told her that she was a lot more relaxed than she had been the last time the two women had seen each other. Violet scanned her appearance and suddenly noticed the rings on Addison's left hand. "You got married!" Addison's eyes widened in shock again and her right hand slapped over the rings. She had never been more thankful her wedding photos were facing her side of the desk and not the door.

"Yes," she stuttered, "Six months ago." She smiled slightly and another silence filled the room.

"Do I know him?" Violet asked. Addison opened her mouth slightly to attempt to answer, but much to her relief her office phone started ringing.

"Hello...thanks Dell." She hung up the phone and clapped her hands together whilst turning her face back to Violet. "I have a patient." She told her.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Violet said whilst standing. "I have other people to talk to anyway; I came straight from the airport."

"People like Pete?" Addison asked hesitantly, wondering why she of all people had been the first person Violet had come to see.

"Yes, although I can't even imagine what I would say to him." They briefly stood in another awkward silence. "I better go." Violet said moving towards the door.

"Right," Addison said moving from behind her desk. "I have a patient."

"Thank you Addison." Violet said moving towards the door, she turned back to face her. "And I am sorry."

"It's ok." Addison said quickly, gesturing wildly with her hands. Violet looked at her like she was slightly crazy and left the office. As soon as the door closed Addison grabbed her Blackberry off the desk. She held down speed dial one and hoped her husband had the sense to have his phone on.

* * *

Apparently her husband had no such sense and he hung up on her call. After a brief moment of anger, and a silent promise to herself she would make him pay later, she walked out of her office quickly. She walked towards Dell's office.

"Dell, I need you to take my appointment." He looked at her confused.

"What? Why?"

"I don't really have time to explain, I need to go see Pete."

"Does this have something to do with the fact I saw Violet leaving your office?" She looked at him exasperated.

"Why ask if you know?" She shook her head. "Anyway I need you to take my patient." He nodded at her. "Thank you." She left his office swiftly and made her way across the foyer to the elevator. Whilst waiting for it she saw Violet in Cooper's office receiving an interrogation from him and Charlotte. The elevator arrived and she got in furiously pressing the button she needed. How an earth was she going to tell Pete?

* * *

Pete winced as he heard his photo vibrate on his desk. He stopped gently pushing the acupuncture needles into his patient's skin.

"I'm sorry Mr Silverton, it's probably my wife." He explained. He moved over to his desk and rolled his eyes when he realised he had been correct.

"It's ok Dr Wilder, I know the feeling. My wife never leaves me alone." The old man replied. Pete hung up the call and walked back over to the acupuncture table.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait." He continued with his treatment until a few minutes later he saw Addison's red hair move across the foyer. Before he could really register what was going on she was knocking furiously on his office door. Mr Silverton looked up to the door as Pete did and saw the look on the doctors face.

"The wife?" He asked. Pete nodded and stopped what he was doing. "Well you certainly scored out of your own league." Pete chuckled, despite feeling slightly offended he also considered his patients words to be the truth.

"I certainly did." He agreed. Addison knocked again. "I better see what she wants." He explained before walking to his door and opening it. She certainly looked flustered. "I have a patient."

"I can see that. I need to talk to you," He opened his mouth to interrupt her. "It's _very _important." She stressed. He looked into his wife's eyes and knew she wasn't being dramatic. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," He popped his head back into his office, "I'll be right back Mr Silverton." The man nodded at him and winked. Pete then led Addison into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. She was looking at him in a way she hadn't in a long time. He recognised the look- it was fear. Suddenly he felt very uneasy about what she was going to tell him. "Addie- what's wrong?" He put a hand on her cheek so he could make her look in his eyes.

"Violet's here." She said quietly looking into his eyes; she put her hand over his on her cheek. "She's back." He froze, he just stared at her like she was a mad woman.

"What?" He finally asked, stepping away from her.

"She came to see me. Asked for her job back." She stepped towards him. "It sounded like she wanted to see you."

"Well I don't want to see her." His expression was cold, a look she hadn't seen on his face in years.

"Pete," she started moving towards him again and grabbing his hands. "For once I'm going to be the rational one," she continued with a failed attempt at humour. "You should talk to her." Pete looked at her in shock. "As much as I wish it wasn't true- she is Lucas' mother." She said softly. He pulled completely away from her and glared.

"She is not his mother. You are. I thought you felt the same way." He turned his back on her before she could reply and stormed back into his office, giving Mr Silverton a fright. Her quiet reply filled the empty room in stuttered words.

_Shit.  
_

_

* * *

_

**SO I hope it was good enough.**

**I know its been far too long but if there are still some of you out there reading this please leave a review :)**

**Thank you.**

**Fifteen Minutes Old**

**x X x**


	3. Chapter 3

To start off with- I am SO sorry how long it has been since I have updated. I have been so busy, and sort of lost my muse for Private Practice. However, after avoiding homework by watching it and Grey's my muse is back!

Also, I have just moved to the States for the year- exciting stuff! So, I am SO looking forward to the return of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice, and being able to watch it before everyone I know at home!

* * *

Chapter Three

Pete had been screening her calls all day. He had literally refused to talk to her since their 'discussion' that morning. She was also late home because of a surgery, which was only bound to make him angrier. Of course, he would have known that if he hadn't been ignoring her calls and potentially her messages all day, Addison rationalised with herself. She took a deep breath as she walked into her house, expecting round two of the argument to begin. She was greeted with the sight of Pete asleep on the sofa, with an equally as asleep Lucas on top of him. She smiled softly as she removed her shoes and jacket before moving over to the two of them. She gently lifted Lucas off of Pete, which made her husband wake up.

"I'll be back in a minute," She whispered, adjusting Lucas in her arms. "I'll put him to bed and then we can talk." She walked up the stairs.

As she laid Lucas in his bed he stirred slightly.

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby." She whispered soothingly, pulling the covers over him.

"Mummy? You late again." He murmured sleepily. She felt her heart clench in her chest, work had been hectic lately.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mummy had to save a baby tonight. Tomorrow night I can play with you, okay?" She stroked his hair

"Okay." He agreed, practically asleep again already. "Love you, Mummy." She smiled and kissed his head.

"Love you too, Lucas." She quietly left the room and walked back downstairs.

Pete was already sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She cleared her throat and sat next to him, but far enough away from him so that he knew she was not impressed at all. An awkward silence fell over them. Addison was frustrated; apparently he wasn't going to talk until she did.

"When exactly were you planning on stopping being unreasonable?" She finally asked.

"I'm being unreasonable?"

"Yes!" She said exasperated. "For the first time in our relationship I am being the rational one. All I said is that you should talk to her! I didn't say we needed to hand him over, or give her visitation rights or anything like that. Us being together, me raising Lucas as my own- will go down a lot better coming from you than from someone else. She will find out, and she will be angry."

"Well she can be angry. Violet abandoned him, hell- she couldn't even look at him when he was a baby."

"I know that, but she is still his _mother._ She went through a massive trauma and it messed with her head."

"We all went through that!" He half shouted, he stood up and started pacing. Addison stood too. 

"Will you be quiet you'll wake him up!" She practically hissed at him. "And you did not go through what she did. Violet had a baby ripped out of her by a mad woman! I know it was hard to watch, but it was fifty times harder for her to deal with."

"Is this just some way to get out of this?" He asked vehemently. "Realised you are in too deep and want out? Violet's re-appearance just gives you an excuse?" She looked at him like he had just slapped her.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," She whispered with her voice full of emotion. "Because you are upset and you are angry and probably in some sort of shock." She moved towards him, "But don't you ever imply I don't love that boy," she said gesturing to the stairs with her hand. "You know Violet coming back has been a fear of mine from day one." Addison stared at him, her eyes filled with tears he knew she wouldn't shed.

"I know," He said, shaking his head at himself. "I'm sorry Addie- I just can't believe she thinks everything will be okay." He pulled her into a hug and she returned it.

"I don't think she does," Addison whispered into his shoulder. "You need to talk to her; I'll even be there to mediate if you want." She said with a bit of humour in her voice.

"That will probably be best." He replied, with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"She's coming back tomorrow," She explained as she pulled away slightly, she looked into his eyes. "We can try then." He nodded in agreement. They stood for a few minutes. "Let's go to bed." She whispered, worn out from the day's events.

"Sounds like a good idea." He agreed and he pulled her by her hand up the stairs.

"Why were you both asleep down here anyway?"

"Lucas said he felt sick, you know what he can be like." He said rolling his eyes, as they entered their room.

"Yes, I do." She said sadly.

"She isn't his mother Addie." He said quietly. "She may be his biological mother, but you have brought him up. You are the one who he asks for and misses when you aren't around. She is nothing to him."

"But he is quite likely everything to her." She whispered before moving into the en-suite to get ready for bed. Pete sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It had certainly been a longer day than expected.

* * *

When Addison entered her office that morning, Violet was already there.

"Violet!" Addison exclaimed, obviously surprised. However, Violet did not turn around she seemed to be surprised by something herself. Addison suddenly realised what was in Violet's hand. It was the photo of her, Lucas and Pete. _Crap._ "What are you doing in here?" She asked, trying to sound firm but her voice came out wavered.

"I was waiting for you, then I noticed the photo frames on your desk," She rested the photo back down. "Let's just say I am a little surprised at what I saw. Tell me Addison," She said stepping towards her. "How long after I left did you decide to steal my family?"

"It was never like that. Pete and I just _happened._ It wasn't intentional."

"I was in here yesterday asking you about Pete, and you didn't mention that he so happens to be your mysterious new husband?" Violet was angry.

"Well how was I supposed to tell you? It's not my place."

"Not your place?" Violet replied exasperated. "You marry my ex-boyfriend and take it upon yourself to raise my son and it's 'not your place' to tell me?"

"Well someone had to!" Pete's voice came from behind them, making both women jump.

"Pete," Violet said softly. "Where's Lucas?"

"At day care," He said sternly, "Not that it has anything to do with you.

"He is my son; it has plenty to do with me."

"He is not your son, he is Addison's son." Pete was standing next to Addison now, trying to create an image of a united front, naively hoping it might stop Violet.

"He is our son, yours and mine. He has nothing to do with a woman so desperate for a child she will settle for one that isn't her own."

"Violet; stop." Pete warned as Addison tensed beside him.

"Excuse me." Addison said quietly, so desperate to escape the situation she left her own office.

RULER

Addison took refuge in Naomi's office, whose emergency chocolate supply was already half gone, despite it being 10.30am. The two women sat on the couch in her office, in silence. Addison had told her everything that happened, and Naomi had tried comforting her. Addison had been there for an hour now, after begging Dell to take her patient. It hadn't taken too much to convince him, he had seen the argument that morning- just like everyone else on the floor had. Addison could only assume Pete had talking, or yelling, with Violet since she had left her own office an hour ago.

Naomi stared at her best friend with worry in her eyes. She knew this situation was exactly what Addison had feared since she had become involved with Pete. Naomi prayed this wouldn't escalate in massive proportions. Addison loved Lucas, and he loved her back. If someone didn't know she hadn't brought him into this world, they naturally assumed they were mother and son. She moved her hand to Addison's back which grabbed her attention.

"Addie-" She started, only to be interrupted by her office door opening.

"Addie." Pete said as the door swung open, Addison stood up.

"Is she gone?" She asked, before he could carry on.

"Yes, we argued, she left. That's not important right now. I got a call from the day-care centre." Fear flashed on Addison's face.

"What? Why?" She asked shakily, Naomi stood up and put her arm around her friend. Pete looked directly at Addison, and said the words she didn't want to hear.

"Something's wrong with Lucas."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

I know I am evil, but the next update definitely won't be as long so the cliffhanger isn't that bad...right?

Anywho...if anyone is still reading this (and I hope they are) please please please review. They make me so happy!

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	4. Chapter 4

So, as always I have been terrible at updating. My life is so busy it's crazy. But...here is the next chapter (sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger last time.)

Just a note: this is not orginally where I planned to go with this story, but I got the idea in my head and it wouldn't go away. I have done research but only know as much as the internet allows me- I am no doctor! I know Lucas is young for what is wrong with him- but my research said it is rare for a child to get sick in this way, but can happen.

* * *

Chapter Four

Derek was on a date with his wife, his wife who he doesn't see very often, when he got the phone call. Normally, he ignores calls when he is with her but when he saw Addison's name flash up on the screen he knew something was wrong. She never called him. Derek tried to ignore the look of annoyance on his wife's face as he answered.

"Addison?" He answered questioningly.

"_Derek! You have to help…you have to help him! I-I-I need your help." _Addison's voice was quick and panicked, and he could barely make sense of what she was saying.

"Addison- slow down." He got up from the kitchen table and moved into the living room, in an attempt to get a little privacy. "What's wrong?"

"_It's Lucas." _She sobbed.

* * *

As much as Richard Webber loved being the Chief at Seattle Grace hospital, he hated the drama. He had found out over the years, that surgery and sex was not a good combination. In fact- if he could find a way to stop his employees from intermingling he would have started insisting on it years ago. Above it all- he hated the rumors. No matter how much he might enjoy reading Nurse Debbie's blog on a slow day. When he had woken up that morning, he had known it was not going to be one of those days. His feeling was confirmed when Derek Shepard made his way into his office before his shift had even begun.

"Derek," Richard greeted with confusion in his voice. "You aren't supposed to be here until this afternoon."

"I know Richard," He a folder on the desk and Richard started to look through it. It was full of copies of MRI scans.

"What-"

"They are of a three year old boy with a tumor that is benign. The patient had complained of headaches and nausea, and was taken to hospital after he lost his balance at day-care and hit his head."

"As rare as this is in such a young child, Derek, I don't really see why this is the cause of your apparent panic."

"Read the name on the file, Richard." The older man did as he was told and closed his eyes as he signed in disbelief. "They are on their way. She said they were getting the first plane out of LA this morning. They should be here soon."

"Knowing Addie, she will want this done in a specific way."

"She knows it will be hard to keep people gossiping, but she obviously doesn't want it done around the boy."

"I'll see what I can do." Richard said as Derek left the room. He shook his head. Addison Montgomery was never going to get a break.

* * *

Addison sat in Seattle's airport waiting for Pete to return with their bags. He had tried to lighten the mood by saying it had to be the first time she had gone somewhere with only one suitcase, but had failed. The past forty-eight hours had been a blur- she hadn't eaten or slept and she doubted Pete had either.

_They sat in silent shock. Charlotte had left them alone after telling them Lucas had a brain tumor. The 3 year old was asleep in his hospital bed unaware of his parents turmoil. After minutes of silence Addison suddenly sat up._

_"I have to call Derek."_

_"What?" Pete asked in disbelief. "We find out our son is sick and the first thing you want to do is call your ex-husband."_

_"Yes Pete, my ex-husband who also happens to be a Neurosurgeon. Not only a neurosurgeon but the best damn neurosurgeon on the east coast. Possibly in the country." She wiped a tear from her cheek, this was not a time for crying- it was a time for action. There would be plenty of time for tears later._

_"Addison- the neurosurgeon here-"_

_"Is not as good as Derek. Now I don't want anyone else but the best to be cutting our sons head open." She looked at her husband- begging him to understand. He nodded slowly at her. "Okay, I'll make the call and tell Charlotte we will be getting a plane to Seattle first thing tomorrow morning." She kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the room. _

_She got her cell phone out of her bag and dialed the number she had never been able to forget. It was only when Derek answered that she finally allowed herself to cry._

* * *

The news had spread like wildfire. However, after threats from both Bailey and Chief Webber most of the nurses had said they would stay quiet. Bailey walked up to her old interns- who were standing at a nurses station gossiping.

"I didn't even know Satan had a baby! Cristina exclaimed. "The boy is three right, she was here just over three years ago and didn't look pregnant- and hasn't mentioned anything when she's been here since."

"Maybe that's because Dr Montgomery likes to keep her new life private." Bailey interrupted. "The baby is not her biological son- but he is her husband's boy. Obviously the child is three- so doesn't know. If he finds out I will blame you four. Even if it wasn't you I will blame you, and find you and use all my power to make sure you are on rectal exams in the pit for the rest of your lives."

Whilst Bailey knew she could no longer tell them what to do, she was well aware she terrified most people in the hospital. "Also, keep the gossiping to a minimum. Dr Montgomery has had her fair share of the gossip here. And get back to work!"

After Bailey left Cristina turned to Meredith.

"You're being quiet."

"Don't kill me, but I knew she has a kid."

"How did you know? More importantly- why didn't you tell me?"

"Derek knew, and she didn't want everyone here to know. She has no choice now."

* * *

It was raining. It didn't surprise Addison, it always rained when she came to Seattle. As Pete brought their rental car to a stop Addison closed her eyes to try and fight back her tears. She had never wanted to bring her family here, especially under circumstances like this. Before getting out of the car, she briefly wondered what would happen as her new world collided with her old one. She got out of the car and got Lucas out of his car seat.

"Mummy- where are we?" She smiled for him, hoping he couldn't pick up on the fact it wasn't real.

"At a hospital, buddy." She met Pete on his side of the car and they walked towards the hospital together.

"Why?"

"Well you know your head is poorly, an old friend of mummy's is going to make it all better." How else was she supposed to explain it to him?

"Forever?" He asked innocently. Addison looked at Pete over Lucas's head.

"Yeah, forever." Pete answered for her.

Addison just wanted it to be Monday again, when everything had been normal. If she had known how her week would turn out, she would never have moved from her bed.

* * *

Ok, so what do you think?

I hope you like it. I really wanted Addison and co to end up in Seattle. It will be interesting to see how it all works out.

Prepare for drama to come- and not just with Lucas being sick- I have a whole lot more up my imaginitive sleeve.

Please review- they make me happy!

I promise to update sooner!

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


End file.
